


The Vow

by mittengal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittengal/pseuds/mittengal
Summary: A rescue mission turns out to be more than the team expected, when they encounter an old adversary.Ronon longs to keep a vow he once made.
Relationships: Amelia Banks/Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Kudos: 3





	The Vow

Chapter 1

"I must speak to Teyla Emmagan," the elderly man asked, casting his eyes down humbly. "When it is convenient for her, of course."  
A man was mending a fence, and said, "please come with me." He led the elderly man to a large tent, and told him to take a seat inside. The tent was furnished with cushions and smelled of fresh herbs.  
His people, the Wellanda, had come as refugees to New Athos, after hiding underground from the Wraith culling beams for many years. The Wraith were now greatly diminished in number, on a planet of their own. They raised their own "food," and under Todd's leadership, had a truce with Atlantis. Actually they had little choice, as they were constantly monitored by a series of satellites. So far, they were minding their own business.  
When the Wellanda finally came out of hiding, they had lost many to unhealthy conditions in the damp, insect infested cavern, and starvation. The land had been blasted by the Wraith in retaliation for not finding anyone to cull. The people came to the mainland, settling near New Athos, but mostly kept to themselves. They were farmers, and very religious, observing rituals in honor of the Ancestors. The elderly man was their Chieftain, his wife was their Oracle. They believed she could sometimes see into the future, and relied on her guidance. Sometimes she would fall into a trance and have visions. Her visions warned them of Wraith attacks. She had a vision when the Atlantis team arrived on their planet, believing them to be saviors sent by the Ancestors.  
Teyla entered the tent, and the Chieftain stood and bowed. Teyla bowed in return, saying "welcome!"  
"I am Chieftain of the Wellanda people, and I have a request to make," he began. "My mate, our Oracle, has injured her leg and in spite of our best healers, the injury does not heal. She is in pain, and becoming weaker by the day. I fear she will die. I understand your people are in contact with those in the Ancestral City, and that they have miraculous healers."  
"We would be happy to be of help," Teyla answered. "I always hoped your people and ours would someday be closer. I will contact our healer."  
"I will be forever in your debt," he replied.

Drs. Carson Beckett and Rodney McKay stepped thru the Gate on New Athos. Teyla met them and they set out for the Wellanda village, an hour's walk away. Carson enjoyed being out in nature, a break from the Atlantis routine. Rodney did not, complaining of buzzing insects and tired feet. "Why couldn't we take a jumper?" he asked.  
"Too many trees, plus the Wellanda are uncomfortable with "flying machines," which remind them of Wraith darts," Teyla answered.  
Rodney rolled his eyes and sighed. He had come along to help with some diagnostic equipment which would determine if the patient could be treated at home, or needed to come to the Atlantis infirmary. He then began complaining about the weight of the bags he was carrying. Carson and Teyla were also carrying bags.  
"We should have brought Conan along to carry all these bags!" Rodney said sourly.  
"Ronon is not your beast of burden!" Carson said angrily, and Rodney scowled, but shut up. Teyla suppressed a laugh.

At last they came to the village, and were met by the Chieftain and several other village leaders, who thanked them profusely for coming. The Chieftain led them to a small house where the Oracle lay in bed, surrounded by several women and another elderly man, who was chanting softly. Herbs burned in a bowl, and various stones were arranged around the bed.  
Carson asked that everyone leave, except the Chieftain, Teyla, and Rodney. The healers objected but the Chieftain told them Carson's medicine should not be mixed with theirs, and they reluctantly left. Rodney began sneezing and asked them to take the bowl of burning herbs with them. They also removed the stones.  
The woman was feverish, and cried out when Carson removed the bandages from her lower right leg, which was swollen, red, and oozing green pus. After passing two different scanners over the leg, Carson shook his head. "She has a severe bone infection. That's why her leg hasn't healed. She needs antibiotics, plus she is dehydrated. When did she last eat?" Carson asked the Chieftain.  
"She has not been able to keep food down for nearly a week," he replied.  
IV's were put in each arm, and fluids were started to rehydrate her, plus antibiotics, vitamins, and pain meds were added. "I don't know if the leg can be saved. She will need to go back to the infirmary for surgery, but we can't move her until she is stabilized," Carson said. "And that will be at least a week."  
Rodney had taken one look at the woman's leg and nearly passed out. Teyla helped him outside, were he threw up. She told Carson to call if he needed Rodney's help with the equipment. Fortunately he didn't.  
A week went by and the patient was much improved but still not ready to be moved. It would be another week. Rodney complained constantly. It was either too hot, too cold, or the bed was not comfortable. When Teyla made tea for everyone, he made a face and asked if they had any Earl Grey. No one knew what that was until Carson explained it was a type of tea.  
Rodney rolled his eyes a lot, and a little kid once asked him if his eyes hurt.  
Finally the Oracle was stable enough to be moved. A well padded bed was made in a horse cart, and they began the slow trek to the Gate, trying not to jostle her any more than necessary. The horse pooped several times before they reached the Gate, which grossed Rodney out.  
Arriving back to Atlantis, she was immediately rushed into surgery. It went as well as could be expected, and Carson was hopeful the leg could be saved.  
Coming out of surgery, Carson spoke to the Chieftain, who waited anxiously for news.  
"I never found out your name or your mate's," the doctor asked. "What do I call you?"  
"When I became the leader of my people, I relinquished my personal name," he replied. "Same with my mate. I am simply Chieftain and she is Oracle. That is our tradition."  
Carson thought this was strange but he respected their customs. "Oracle could still lose her leg, but I feel there is a good chance it will heal. But it will be weeks before she can leave the infirmary."  
"I will need to return to my people, but if it would be acceptable, may I send others to visit her?" Chieftain asked.  
"I will need to check with our leaders," Carson replied. After speaking with Teyla, John, and Mr.Woolsey, permission was given, provided the visitor had a guard at all times.

Chapter 2

Several more weeks went by, and Oracle's leg was healing nicely. She was going for short walks and doing mild leg exercises in bed. She was very homesick and began to ask to return home. Carson reluctantly agreed, feeling she should have more therapy. He also feared the long bumpy ride in the horse cart would not be good. The Daedalus was preparing to leave for Earth, so Oracle and Chieftain were given subspace transmitters, beamed up to the ship, then beamed back down to their village. They were uncomfortable about all this, but Carson insisted it had to be this way. They promised to continue the therapy program the doctor had written out for Oracle.  
A week later Carson visited the village and was pleased with Oracle's recovery. Her spirits had improved from being home, which always helps.  
All was well in the village except for one odd thing. A strange looking ship had been seen by several villagers. The first person to see it had not been believed. He was known to "drink a bit." But then other, more reliable people had described the same ship. The Athosians had began keeping watch and would report to Atlantis if the ship was seen again. 

"So what does this ship look like?" John asked Teyla, after calling her to his office.  
"I have not seen it. It has not been seen over New Athos, only over the Wellanda village. They say it appears, flies over, and disappears. It is different than either a jumper or a dart. They describe it as shaped like an egg," Teyla said. "At first, it was only seen occasionally, but sightings have become more frequent, now almost daily."  
"No one has shot at it?" John asked.  
"No, their weapons are only for hunting, not powerful enough to hit it, plus they are afraid of what might happen if they provoke it," she answered.  
"Good choice," John said. "I will send a team of Marines over there to stand guard, and a scientist to check on any readings."  
"I can go the village," Teyla said. "I would like to visit Oracle."  
John nodded, and called Major Lorne. Soon the team, plus Dr. Zelenka, left for the mainland village. They were thankful for Radek rather than Rodney, with his endless chatter and complaints!  
After a week, the ship had not been seen, and the team from Atlantis left, feeling frustrated. The Chieftain assured them it had not been a hoax, and Teyla was confident in their truthfulness. While not "psychic," she had a good sense for people, as did Ronon. He visited the village and also felt they were telling the truth, and got a feeling that something was wrong--a sense of foreboding that had alerted the team to danger on many occasions. But there was nothing more that could be done, so the group returned to Atlantis. Instructions were left on how to contact Sheppard directly if they needed any help.

Chapter 3

A few days later, Sheppard received a frantic call from the Chieftain. The strange ship had returned at midday, but this time it sent down a beam, similar to a dart culling beam, and everyone lost consciousness. No one woke up until early evening. The Oracle had disappeared without a trace. Sheppard's and Lorne's teams searched, but even Ronon could find nothing. A medical team checked the villagers out and they had headaches, but no lasting effects.  
McKay's science team began trying to figure out what had happened. They felt it had something to do with the new subspace transmitters. Oracle could have been beamed directly on to the ship. But who had small egg shaped ships with beaming technology? There was no record anywhere of such ships, and Pegasus tended to be backward technology wise, because millennia of Wraith cullings had kept them from development. And why Oracle and not Chieftain?  
A meeting was called in Woolsey's office. Everyone's first thought was the Wraith must be behind it. But why? There had been no trouble for nearly a year. Todd and his group were the only Wraith left (as far as anyone knew) and they were on their planet, raising their own food, doing whatever Wraith do when not attacking the galaxy. Best of all, they were constantly monitored by satellites, which showed no buildup of ships, weapons, or anything unusual.  
They even had a queen, which to the Wraith was a big deal. Why would they want Oracle, an elderly village woman? But they are Wraith, so who knows?  
There were also the Genii, but Ladon Radim had a truce with Atlantis, and there was even some exchange of scientific data. They minded their own business, and the mystery ships were nothing like Genii technology.  
It was decided that the scientists would search for energy signatures connected to Oracle's subspace transmitter. Ronon wanted to contact Todd and confront him about the matter, but this was voted down. The meeting then adjourned.

Chapter 4

After the meeting, Ronon was preoccupied. He found it difficult to focus on the training class he was conducting, and was knocked on his ass by a new recruit, who was quite proud of himself.  
After the class, Ronon went for a long run, which he did when something was bothering him.  
There had been no recent trouble with the Wraith. There was even occasional talk of what some called "normalization" of relations with them. But most were not in favor, including Atlantis' leaders, which Ronon was grateful for. The "normalization" group tended to be scientists newly arrived from Earth, never experiencing the terror and loss the Wraith had caused so many. Ronon had made a vow many years ago, when the Wraith had destroyed Sateda, to kill every last one of them. Some on Atlantis felt he should just let it go, tho none had the nerve to say it to his face. He had killed hundreds, maybe even thousands, but it seemed impossible he would ever fulfill his vow. But there was no way of changing what was, so he tried not to dwell on it. But this incident had stirred up old anxieties.  
Keeping a vow was extremely important to Satedans, something most people from Earth had no understanding of. Ronon's wife Amelia, tho from Earth, did understand. She also understood Ronon could not easily talk about what was bothering him. The time had to be right. Sometimes she wished talking was not so hard for him, but she could deal with it. She did not feel the need for constant talk. Someone like Rodney would drive her crazy!  
Ronon finished his run, beat up a punching bag, then took a cold shower. He did feel better. Maybe the Wraith were responsible for Oracle's abduction. Or maybe not. Time would tell.  
Amelia was in the mess hall, eating dinner. She had finished her shift in the Gate room, and wondered where Ronon was, assuming correctly that he was unhappy about the meeting. He joined her at the table, tray loaded.  
"Looks like you worked up an appetite," she said.  
"Yup," Ronon answered, and began to eat.  
Later in their quarters, they relaxed in bed, and he told her what had been decided.  
"Woolsey doesn't think we should accuse Todd, and Sheppard agrees. They are probably right but it still makes me mad! I know I need to be patient, but it's not easy!" he exclaimed.  
Amelia kissed him on the cheek, and snuggled against him. 

Chapter 5

The scientists were at a loss as to what had happened. No energy signatures had been found. The Genii had been contacted and claimed no knowledge of the strange ships. Teyla went to visit them to discuss a possible trade. She felt Ladon was telling the truth.  
Ronon pressured Sheppard to speak to Woolsey about the Wraith. The more John thought about it, the more he felt it just could be some new scheme. He spoke to Rodney and Radek about the monitoring satellites--could the Wraith scientists have found a way to block them?  
"I have already run all the checks, and negative!" Rodney said irritably.  
"I believe a fly over by a jumper should be done," said Radek.  
"I told you that is not necessary!" Rodney said angrily. "Who is the genius anyway?"  
Radek ignored the remark, saying to Sheppard, "what do you think?"  
"It might be a good idea," he replied. "I will speak to Woolsey."  
Rodney fumed, but kept his mouth shut for once.

Woolsey agreed to the mission, and the team prepared to leave. Radek was going in Rodney's place, but at the last minute, Rodney decided he was going, bringing a new device he had modified.  
"More the merrier, I suppose," Sheppard said.  
"You won't be needed since I'm here," Rodney said in a commanding tone.  
"I'm not leaving," Radek answered.  
"I order you to leave!" Rodney shouted.  
"Remember who is in command," Sheppard said sternly.  
Ronon smirked, and Teyla sighed.  
Radek was sitting in Rodney's usual spot, behind Sheppard. Rodney stood there, expecting him to move, but he didn't. Then Rodney cleared his throat loudly, but Radek stayed. Rodney sighed dramatically, then went back to the bulkhead and took a seat.  
"Are you kids ready to leave? Anyone need to pee?" Sheppard said in a teasing voice. Everyone laughed except Rodney, who muttered under his breath.

The cloaked jumper flew over the Wraith planet, just outside of weapons range, to be on the safe side. Rodney had brought several devices, as well as the newly modified one. None of them registered anything unusual. After several frustrating hours, they returned home.

In Woolsey's office, the report was interrupted by Amelia's voice announcing "unauthorized activation."  
Todd's angry face appeared on a screen. "How dare you spy on me, John Shhheppard! Our sensors picked up a strange signal, and our Queen confirmed it was you!"  
Rodney turned pale. "Oh shit! I know what happened," he whispered to John. "The device I modified. I did not think about--he began to babble scientific terms.  
John said, "Shhh!"  
"In case you decide to lie," Todd continued,"my Queen will address you now."  
Todd bowed his head and backed away. Everyone looked shocked as the Queen stepped into view. It was Jennifer Keller, but nothing like anyone remembered her. She was a full Wraith Queen! She wore a flowing white gown, her hair was a florescent green, her lips deep purple, with sharp pointed teeth. Her skin pale green with tattoos covering most of her face and arms. Her hands were claws. Like something out of a nightmare, but beautiful by Wraith standards. Rodney nearly collapsed, but Ronon grabbed him by his collar and kept him on his feet.  
"Greetings Atlantis!" Her voice had the Wraith sound. "I will get right to the point. We know you were spying on us. Why I don't know. You monitor our every move with your satellites. We have done nothing to provoke you. One of your devices made a signal, and I sensed Teyla's mind. You should have thought of that!" She laughed and it was spine chilling. Then she stepped away and Todd returned.  
"I want to know why you were spying on us!" Todd demanded.  
"We don't owe him any explanation!" Ronon growled. His hand was on his blaster, wishing he could shoot Todd thru the screen.  
"Stand down, buddy!" John said softly.  
"We should have blown up their planet while we were there!" Still holding the back of Rodney's collar, Ronon shook the scientist as he spoke.  
"Ow!" Rodney whined, "let go!"  
Ronon did, saying, "try not to fall over!"  
"Both of you shut up!" John said. He could see the amusement in Todd's eyes.  
John thought for a few seconds, then made a decision. "A trading ally has disappeared. That is what we were doing over your planet."  
"You accuse us of abducting this human?" Todd said angrily. "We have all the humans we need. We have no need of yours!"  
Then the screen went dark.  
"I sense Todd was telling the truth. I saw nothing of Oracle in the Queen's mind either, and I probed deeply. Jennifer is a new Queen and not yet strong. But still it was tiring and I would appreciate a chance to rest," Teyla said.  
"Of course, " Woolsey said. "All of you go and relax."  
John put an arm around Teyla and headed for their quarters.  
Rodney headed for the mess hall, on shaky legs. "You OK?" Ronon asked him.  
"My hypoglycemia, I need to eat," he answered.  
"I still say we should have blown them up!" Ronon said.

Chapter 6

It was decided Sheppard's team would fly over some planets farther out in the galaxy to check for any unusual energy signatures. After several fruitless hours, Sheppard was ready to turn back. They were much farther out than jumpers usually went.  
Suddenly Rodney yelled,"wait, wait, wait! I'm getting a signal!" He went to the screen and pointed to a planet a little farther out. "It's coming from there."  
"That is an unnamed planet with nothing but mountains and no life signs," Sheppard said.  
"Well, that is where the signal is coming from," Rodney answered.  
The planet had never been explored because of the forbidding nature of the terrain, and severe storms. There seemed to be nothing there. But flying directly over it, the signal became stronger.  
"We need to check it out," Sheppard said. "But we must go back and get prepared for mountainous terrain and cold."  
The next day the team left for the unnamed planet, this time with cold weather gear and climbing equipment. Mountains completely covered the small planet, with high crags and deep gorges. It took two hours to find a place where the jumper could land, a narrow shelf just wide enough. The signal from Rodney's device was stronger there, seeming to come from below the shelf. It was decided John would be the first to rappel down. Ronon wanted to go first, but John wanted him above in case he needed to be pulled up in a hurry. The climbing rope was secured to the jumper, and John proceeded down. The rope went slack, then Ronon heard John's voice over his com. "There's a cave down here!"  
Teyla rappelled next, bringing Rodney's device. Ronon rappelled last, Rodney staying with the jumper.  
It was a steep drop below them, the gorge seemingly bottomless. There was barely enough room for them on a narrow ledge, and they went into the cave. Rodney had shown John how to operate the device, and the signal grew stronger as they walked deeper into the large cave, which narrowed into a tunnel going deep into the mountain. The tunnel branched off in several places, but they followed the signal. John led and Ronon had their six, his feeling of impending danger growing stronger all the time. "Something's definitely wrong!" he said.  
"Not surprised," John answered. "What about you, Teyla? Wraith or anything else?"  
Teyla hesitated. "I do not know how to explain it. Sort of Wraith-like but not exactly."  
After a while, the tunnel again widened out into a cavern. Strange sounds could be heard from up ahead. The cavern ended in a steep drop off. The three lay down, commando crawled to the edge, and peered over. They could not believe their eyes. Ten egg shaped ships sat in the large cavern below. A loud humming began from one of them, as it rose up and disappeared thru a hole in the top of the cavern. The strange sounds--growls, hisses, screeches, and sounds that were almost words, came from another cavernous room past the ships.  
John debated how to proceed. At one point they had lost contact with Rodney. Too much rock was blocking the signal. He had been told to call Atlantis for help if he did not hear from them in three hours. Should one of them stay there and wait? He knew Teyla would not be happy, maybe even offended, but he wanted Ronon with him. John made his decision. But Teyla did not object, and agreed to head back far enough to call Rodney if she did not hear from them in two hours. Now to figure out how to get down to the cavern floor without being seen.  
They began looking and found one side had a steep and narrow path downward, but small loose rocks made it treacherous. The other side also had a narrow path, with crude steps cut into the rock. But next to it was a crevice, narrow, but wide enough to fall into. Looking down, no bottom could be seen. They would be visible from below as they descended. John started to go first, but Ronon pushed him aside and began his descent, in a half crouch, but sure footed. John took a deep breath and followed. Teyla stood watch with a stunner. Both men made it to the bottom, no one appearing in the lower cavern.  
Teyla sat down in the back of the upper cavern and waited.  
John and Ronon moved quickly past the ships to the entrance of the next cavern. As they entered, the strange noises stopped, then started again, much louder. The men stared open mouthed at the frightening sight. They had both seen many weird things but nothing like this! A row of straw lined cages, like prison cells, each holding a monstrous being. One was covered in dark fur, with a gorilla-like head, long fangs, and the segmented body of an insect. Next was a tentacled creature, some tentacles with hands, and a humanoid face. Then a monkey-like being with scales and long segmented arms. One arm shot out thru the bars and would have grabbed John, but Ronon drew his sword and cut off the arm, which continued to writhe on the floor. It stopped when Ronon chopped it into pieces, black blood pouring out. The stump oozed but soon sealed over. The cacophony of sounds became even louder. Another creature looked nearly human except for a long naked tail like a rat. It was trying to form words, then opened it's mouth wide and another mouth slid out, full of sharp teeth. Another looked like a giant slug, with alligator legs and tail.  
Fearing discovery, the men ran past other creatures just as hideous, and came to another doorway in the rock. It was a tunnel and the men continued on until they heard footsteps. They ran back to the monsters' room, and stood on either side of the door. Two beings came thru. They were humanoid, but their arms and legs had more joints than normal. Their faces were hairless, lipless, with two holes where the noses should be, and odd heavy lidded eyes. They immediately attacked, with superhuman strength and speed. Ronon's blaster was knocked from his hand as he struggled with one of them. He managed to get a hidden knife and slit the creature's throat. It staggered back, but lunged again, green blood pouring from the wound. Ronon was able to draw his sword and behead the creature, then turn and drive the sword thru the other one that had John pinned down, strangling him. The creature fell on John, who was not moving. Throwing the dead body aside, Ronon shook John, who woke up gasping. His eyes were red and his throat showed bruising already. "We need to go back," Ronon said.  
"No, I'll be OK. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath," John said, his voice hoarse.  
Ronon would have said the same. He stood guard until John was able to get up, saying, "let's go!"  
They back tracked down the tunnel, coming to another large cavern. This one had tables with scientific equipment, or at least that's what it looked like. Several gurneys with straps, one had some of the dark green blood on it. Another creature in a cage made a hissing sound. It looked like a snake with short human-like arms and legs.  
The men were checking out the room, when again they heard footsteps. They hid behind a cabinet, as someone entered the room. John was able to see the feet. He wondered if it was human. It walked with an odd shuffling gait, dragging one foot, to a darkened screen and pushed some buttons. The screen came to life. "I see I have uninvited guests," a gravelly voice said. It sounded like someone who had smoked three packs a day for many years. Yet there was something familiar about the voice too. "You might as well come out. I can see you on the screen."  
They did not move, just aimed their weapons, Ronon's blaster set on kill. They heard the voice call for guards. Then something like a hand grenade crashed against the wall behind them, but instead of an explosion, a shimmering wave came out, and they both lost consciousness.

Chapter 7

They awoke in one of the cells in the monsters' cavern. Their weapons and packs were gone, except a small knife Ronon had hidden in his hair. The creature in the next cell had a hairy face and long fangs. John thought of a werewolf, except it had horns. It snarled and reached thru the bars with clawed hands. Ronon snarled back and brandished the knife. The creature moved to the back of it's cell.  
Soon they heard footsteps, the same shuffling steps they had heard before being knocked out. A being appeared, presumably a man, but extremely deformed. His back was bent to one side, his legs and arms were segmented but also bent. One leg was longer than the other. His face was scarred and twisted, the skin a pale green, his head had patches of white hair. There was something familiar about him, despite the deformities. He looked at Ronon, saying,"I almost got to kill you, Satedan! I was planning to take your head as a souvenir. At least I got to throw you off the balcony!"  
Then he looked at John. "Colonel Sheppard! I nearly got to throw you off the tower. If it wasn't for the Athosian woman, my master plan would have succeeded. I do hope she came with you. I would enjoy paying her back for causing the condition you see me in now!" His evil laugh echoed off the stone walls.  
"Michael!" both Ronon and John said, almost in unison.  
"Yes, it is I, tho I don't use the name you gave me. I'm sure you wonder why I am not dead," he said with a chilling smile.  
"Was sorta wondering about that. But there is a saying about a bad penny--always turns up!" John answered flippantly. Ronon just glared.  
"When your Athosian friend stepped on my hands and caused me to fall off the tower, I did not fall all the way to the bottom. I landed on an outcropping of the wall. I managed to climb down and make my way to the ocean. I had horrible injuries but being much stronger than you humans, I survived. I don't know how long I was in the water, but I awoke on a beach. I crawled into some woods and began healing. I was found by some Wraith and taken on their ship as a slave. I managed to steal a dart and came to this planet. The Wraith have a legend of an abandoned Ancient laboratory on this world, but never came here because of the daunting conditions. The legend is true. I rebuilt it and began my experiments. I was able to reconstruct my body to some degree. I will have my revenge on Human and Wraith alike! Especially the Athosian woman!'  
"She has a name--Teyla Emmagan. You were planning to take her child!" John said.  
"She could have come too," Michael said. "She and her son would have been part of a glorious future."  
"Real glorious!" John said, sarcastically. "Frankenstein's bride! Are those monsters your creations?"  
"I elevated them from their meaningless lives," Michael said. "But they are not my final creations. I plan to make many improvements, including the ability to see the future."  
"You mean you abducted them to experiment on?" John asked.  
"As I said, their lives had no meaning. They serve a higher purpose," Michael said. "Since you have come here uninvited, you will serve my master plan too!" Then he turned and left.  
"Did you catch what he said about seeing the future" Ronon said, his face an angry scowl.  
"Yes," John answered. "Oracle is here somewhere."  
"We got to figure out a way to escape and find her," Ronon said. "I hope Teyla went back to the jumper, and Rodney called Atlantis for help." Several hours had passed, and they hoped reinforcements were on their way, and that Teyla was safe.  
Later on, the creatures began making noise, and a cart was wheeled in by a being which looked like a cross between a human and the guards Ronon had killed, but with an extra pair of arms. It began throwing food thru the bars of the cells. Some got what looked like raw meat or fish. Others got a green pasty substance, which smelled like broccoli. John and Ronon got a loaf of bread, or at least that's what it looked like. All got a water bucket filled.  
They drank and the water tasted good. They remembered seeing water falls in the mountains, but no evidence of animals or plants. "I wonder where they get meat, or vegetables?" Ronon said. "Seems to be nothing but rock on this world."  
"On Earth they make synthetic meat in labs, and veggies can be grown without soil," John answered.  
"Sounds weird!" Ronon said. "This stuff looks like bread but has no taste. Oh yeah, who's Frankenstein?"  
John explained the story, as they ate their tasteless fake bread.  
The cart rolled in again and more straw was thrown in the cells. The creatures all went to the back of the cells when this happened. John and Ronon did the same. Then they settled down and tried to come up with an escape plan, but to no avail. Finally they fell asleep.

Chapter 8

The next day they had finished what passed for lunch, another loaf of synthetic bread, and water. At least the water was fresh. The creatures took a nap after meals, and all was quiet. John and Ronon pretended to sleep, but were alert, always looking for an opportunity to escape. Then the creatures began making their various noises, but suddenly went silent. Ronon heard soft footsteps approaching and signaled John. No one there had walked particularly quiet. A shadow fell across the cell. It was Teyla! She squatted down, a finger to her lips. "I know where the key to your cell is," she whispered. "Wait while I go get it." Then she headed into the tunnel which led to the laboratory.  
The men looked at one another in puzzlement. Soon Teyla was back with a key which opened the cell door, as well as their weapons. Ronon's blaster, sword, and knives, their P90's, stunners, and side arms. "Follow me," she said. "I know where Oracle is." She turned back to the tunnel and the men followed, full of questions that would have to wait.  
They went thru the laboratory, into another tunnel which led past the armory. Ronon was wearing his long leather coat, and put more weapons in the pockets, plus several of the stun grenades. The tunnel ended in a steep flight of stairs carved into the rock, which connected with another tunnel. Sounds were heard from a side chamber up ahead. Four guard creatures were sitting on the floor, playing some kind of game with small stones. Reminded John of throwing dice. The three crept up to the door, and Ronon threw in a stun grenade. Then they ran back down the hall, hoping it would stun the creatures but not them. None of the wave came thru the door. They waited a few minutes and no guards emerged either. They were all unconscious and their necks were quickly broken. Then Teyla led them to a small room where Oracle lay on a cot. Her eyes were glassy as she looked up at them, obviously drugged.  
"She cannot even stand, let alone walk," Teyla said. "I did not think I could get her down the stairs and out without help, especially if I had to fight."  
"No problem," Ronon said, as he put her limp form over his shoulder. They headed back down the stairs, Teyla again in the lead, John watching their six. When they reached the lab, they heard voices from the tunnel. They ducked behind a large console. Oracle started to wake up and Ronon put his hand over her mouth. She began to struggle. Teyla moved over to her, whispering, "It is Teyla, we are here to take you home. But you must be quiet." Her eyes looked frightened, then recognition dawned, and she relaxed.  
Then they heard Michael's voice, talking to a creature that resembled a hairless monkey. It seemed to understand him. "You are to set up for the next procedure. Where are those guards anyway? They will feel my wrath for their disobedience! I will have to go get the seer myself!" he said angrily, as he left the room. Ronon leaped and grabbed the creature in a headlock, quickly and silently snapping it's neck. Then they hurried into the tunnel, John carrying the body. "The creatures in the cells will get noisy," he said.  
"No, they will be silent," Teyla answered. She stopped, closed her eyes for a few moments, like she was in meditation. The creatures in the cells made no sound as they put the body in the cell they had been in, covering it with straw. Then they proceeded to the chamber with the small ships. As they passed the tentacled creature's cell, Teyla threw a bag inside. With any luck, they could escape before Michael caught them. But then their luck ran out.

Chapter 9

They headed for the nearest ship, but Michael's voice shouted "Attack!" A gigantic creature shambled toward them. It reminded John of a small Godzilla, small being around 10 feet tall. It had segmented arms and legs, armor plating on it's body, and a skull like a steel football helmet. They all fired P90's, which had no effect on the creature. Neither did Ronon's blaster, set on kill. He placed Oracle in the ship, then joined the others for what seemed a fight to the death. Suddenly the creatures stopped. Michael continued to yell "Attack," but they stood still. Then they all moved toward Michael, with the exception of the tentacled one. The giant Godzilla creature picked him up and began pulling off arms, legs, and finally his head, throwing the parts to the other creatures. They devoured the body, with much fighting and snarling. Then they settled down to gnaw the bones. John and Ronon got into the ship, but Teyla turned to the tentacled creature, which had slithered over to her, bowing it's humanoid head. Teyla did the same. Then it slithered back to it's cell to eat a fish left from the last feeding.  
John was having no luck starting the ship. It obviously did not use Ancient technology. He looked for manual controls but found none. "Dammit! Where is McKay when I need him?" he swore angrily. Teyla ran to the ship and Ronon pulled her up by her jacket before she could climb in.  
"Let me try," Teyla said. "Maybe it uses Wraith technology." But she could not start it either. They went to the ship they had seen leaving earlier, in case it would still be engaged somehow, but to no avail. Ronon brought a fist down on the control panel. "Can't hurt, might help," he said with a shrug, but nothing happened.  
The men's coms had been taken, along with their packs, but Teyla still had hers. She tried calling but still nothing but static from being so far underground. "Looks like we have to go back the way we came in order to contact Atlantis," John said.  
After crossing the large cavern, they had to climb the narrow, treacherous steps to the upper level. Ronon carried Oracle "piggy back" style, carefully climbing to the top. John and Teyla followed. Then back thru the caverns, watchful in case of more creatures, but there were none. Ronon's sense of direction led them back to the mouth of the cave, where they discovered a storm was raging. They moved back far enough to escape the wind driven rain. Searching thru Teyla's pack, their tac vests, and Ronon's coat pockets, they found silver emergency blankets, energy bars, and MRE's. They would not freeze or starve, and there were pools of water nearby. Oracle was barefoot and wearing only a nightgown, as she had been taken from her bed. Ronon wrapped her in his coat, which was huge on her but kept her warm. They settled down to wait for the storm to pass.

Chapter 10

Back on Atlantis, everyone was uneasy because Sheppard's team was long overdue. Amelia asked to stay at the console. She could not sleep anyway, so she might as well work, waiting anxiously for any message.  
Rodney had not heard from the others after they had rappelled down to the cave. When a violent storm began, he called Atlantis and was told to return. The area was known for hurricane force storms, often lasting for days. He felt extremely guilty for leaving his team behind, but if he was lost, they might never be rescued. He could not sleep, or concentrate on work, so he wandered the halls.  
He saw Amelia at her console, looking composed but Rodney knew she was worried about Ronon.  
"Ahem," Rodney cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. Amelia looked up and smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "Um, I know you're worried, but if anyone can survive, Ronon can. And with John and Teyla, well, they are the best team ever."  
"You're right! I know they will be home soon," she said, wishing she could be certain.  
"Um, well, try not to worry too much," Rodney said, and left, wishing he had better people skills.  
Amelia thought about something Ronon had shared with her. When he was a Runner, he had been injured and close to death. He had a vision of his deceased mother, telling him not to give up. It was not his time to die, and she said, among other things, that he would grow old. Ronon had decided it was just a dream, but a Satedan Elder told him it had been a vision of the future. Both he and Amelia were somewhat skeptical about such things. But right now, she hoped it was true.  
She was startled out of her thoughts by a garbled message. She could only make out a few words, but it sounded like Sheppard.

Chapter 11

"OK, Teyla," John asked. "What the hell happened back there?" The storm had been going on for over a day, with no sign of letting up.  
"I thought we were dead for sure," Ronon said.  
Teyla began the story. "I waited for two hours, and no word from you. I tried calling but no answer. So I backtracked, but no answer from Rodney. I went all the way to the cave entrance, but the jumper was gone and the storm had begun. So I came back to the upper level, trying to decide what to do. Then I got a strange feeling, like something trying to touch my mind. Similar to the Wraith, but somehow softer, non threatening. That is the only way I can describe it. At first I fought it, then decided it meant no harm. It was the tentacled creature. I do not know why, possibly it had Wraith DNA like I do, maybe distant kin to Athosians. It explained how all the creatures had once been human, captured by Michael for experiments. It could touch their minds too. Most had no mentality left, but the ones who did only wanted death, and hated Michael. There was no help for any of them, their DNA was too damaged. The creature said it would help me rescue the other humans and destroy Michael. I decided to trust it as I saw no other choice. I was shown a map of the caverns, and instructed what to do."  
"Wow," John said.  
"The bag I saw you throw in the creature's cell must have been all the keys," Ronon replied, and Teyla nodded.  
"Before I was drugged. I tried to communicate with them. The tentacled creature told me it could touch your mind, Teyla, if you would let it in," Oracle said. "But then I was drugged. I know Michael was planning to experiment on me. I do not remember anything until I awoke with a hand over my mouth," she said, looking at Ronon.  
"Sorry, but you might have made noise," Ronon said.  
"I know," Oracle said with a smile. "I am thankful to all of you!"  
"Did the tentacled creature keep the others from following us?" Ronon asked.  
"Yes," she answered. "Now that Michael is destroyed, they only want a quick death."

Chapter 12

"I'm sure it was Amelia's voice I heard," John said, and Ronon smiled.  
After three days, the storm seemed to be letting up. The Daedalus had been delayed by repairs which took longer than expected. Col. Caldwell agreed to fly to the planet and beam them up when the ship was ready.  
They were finally able to communicate with Atlantis, and waited anxiously for the ship's arrival. They could not get off the pile of rocks, as they called the planet, soon enough! Finally Caldwell's voice was heard, telling them to stand by for beaming up. Oracle was terrified, saying prayers to the Ancestors, but before she realized, she was on the Daedalus. At Caldwell's order, the ship fired on the mountain, bringing it down. The creatures were at peace and Michael was finally dead!  
A short time later, back on Atlantis, and straight to the infirmary. John had a sore throat, but nothing lasting, and some bumps and bruises, as did Ronon. Teyla was tired from the mental link with the creature, and was thankful it's suffering was over. Oracle was none the worse for her ordeal, other than some weight loss, which she had not needed. She was hungry, saying all she had been fed was a small bowl of green mush.  
Chieftain was there to greet her. Amelia and Ronon clung to one another and did not let go until Dr. Beckett demanded to do his exam. Teyla was anxious to see Torren, who had been staying with one of the nurses. Rodney was exhausted from lack of sleep and worry, but said only, "it's about damn time you got back!" He was disappointed they had not been able to bring back one of the egg shaped ships, but his eyes lit up when Ronon handed him the stun grenades he had in a coat pocket, telling him not to drop them!

Chapter 13

The next day Dr. Beckett told Oracle she could go home in a few days. He wanted to be sure her leg had not become reinfected. Teyla and Amelia were visiting her, and she asked Carson if she could go for a walk. He thought for a minute, then decided it would do her good, but cautioned the two women to keep her steady. They set off down the hall, Oracle holding on to an arm on each side.  
No one had seen Rodney that morning. Ronon and John had gone to his lab to make sure he hadn't dropped a stun grenade and knocked himself out. He had fallen asleep there the night before, and was busily working to reverse engineer the grenades, with Radek's help. They were bickering as usual, and Ronon rolled his eyes and left. He ran into the three women in the hall, and asked Oracle how she was doing.  
"Good," she answered, "but I will be better when I can go home!" She took hold of Ronon's hand, saying, "I heard you carried me. I am so grateful! You two make a lovely couple," she said, looking at Amelia, who gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Suddenly she stiffened, her eyes rolling back in her head. Ronon picked her up and they rushed back to the infirmary. He put her on a bed and told the nurse to get a doctor ASAP. They were sure she was having a seizure. But by the time the doctor arrived, she came out of it, sitting up and smiling. "That was not a seizure, that is what happens when I have a vision!"

That night the infirmary was quiet, lights turned down low. Oracle thought about the vision she had experienced when she held both Ronon's and Amelia's hands. She was undecided what she should tell them, if anything. An oracle was not permitted to tell a person of their death. This was something no one should know. But what if it was far in the future? But it still could change the way a person lived their life. Ronon tended to be headstrong and could be single minded if focused on a goal. Oracle would need to give it some thought. She settled back and relived the vision. Then she fell asleep, awaking later, knowing what she would tell Ronon. She would tell him he should live in the present, not the past or the future, and let things happen in their own time.

******Nearly sixty years had passed. Sateda had rebuilt, New Athos and all of Pegasus was thriving. Atlantis was led by Evan Lorne's grandson. They had long ago become independent from Earth. Teyla's granddaughter now led the Athosians. She and John had passed within a year of each other. The Wraith were still monitored by satellites, but unbeknownst to anyone, their scientists had found a way to cloak their planet from view. Todd and his Queen had grown restless and bored with their life. They longed for the old ways--Wraith dominating the galaxy, culling where they pleased for food, rather than the domestic humans they fed on. The thrill of feeding had become a mundane chore of simple sustenance.  
Then a scientist on Atlantis, granddaughter of the late great Dr. Rodney McKay, had discovered the deception. The Wraith had built up an armada of ships, and weapons which could take out a ship or planet with ease. Also cloned a huge army of drones, resistant to all weapons.  
Todd gave an ultimatum--surrender or be culled and destroyed. Atlantis, Sateda, and all technologically advanced cultures, prepared for war. It might end up like the war with the Ancients, but no one wanted to give in without a fight. Even if they managed to defeat the Wraith, it would mean terrific loss of life.  
Ronon had been the first Commander of the New Satedan Army, and was still consulted on military matters. His son had taken over when he retired, now his grandson was preparing to assume the role. He and Amelia had many great grand children. They were both healthy for their advanced years. Ronon was satisfied with his life when he looked back on it. There was only one thing he would change. He had never been able to keep his vow of destroying every last Wraith.  
Sateda's Air Force had made great improvements to the flying craft. The ATA gene was no longer required. A small implanted chip was all that was needed, and all higher level military had them. A new super bomb had been invented, more powerful than the old "nukes." A small, specially equipped warship carried several, enough to turn a planet to dust in an instant. It resembled a cross between a jumper and a 302, with both cloak and shield. John Sheppard would have been impressed.  
Ronon and Amelia always took an evening walk, sometimes to the airfield. Often they stopped and visited with the young Marines in the guard shack. Ronon was a living legend and the Marines loved hearing his stories of the old days. They always had the coffee pot going. This particular evening, Amelia had a small vial of clear liquid in her pocket. The Marine went to get the coffee and she put it in his cup. Soon he began to yawn, laid his head on the desk, and took a nap. Turning off the security system, they walked to the ship with the super bombs, climbed aboard, and took off, with no alarm sounding. The ship, on auto pilot, was set for the Wraith planet. Reaching weapons range, it was hit by missile fire, the shields began to fail, and the crash was imminent. The couple kissed and held each other, ready to enter the Afterlife together. The ship crashed and all was space dust. Ronon had finally fulfilled his vow.******


End file.
